


Stargazing

by tellemonstar



Series: February Fun [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellemonstar/pseuds/tellemonstar
Summary: Our favourite Devil and Detective go away for 2 weeks without interruptions.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: February Fun [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179035
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckruary Prompts:
> 
> Special Challenge: Location, Location, Location  
> Location: Lucifer’s Other Estates, Location: Countryside Getaways  
> Quote: “…Sometimes I forget that we are literally different species.”  
> Kink: Oral sex, Finger-Fucking,

It was a warm summer night, and they were finally, finally free. Free from cases, other work commitments, family, friends and any external influences. They’d left LA earlier that morning and were now settled into the luxury villa in Tuscany, although with Lucifer she expected nothing but luxury, considering his tastes. The sun was setting over hills and fields and turned the sky beautiful shades of purple, pink and orange. Hearing his footsteps, Chloe turned to face Lucifer with a smile.

“It’s so beautiful,” she said, accepting the glass of Chianti he handed her. Standing on the balcony, the light of the setting sun framing her, Lucifer had to agree, although he much preferred seeing her in his field of vision, then anything else.

“And so are you,” he said, toasting her with his own glass of the local wine. It had taken some planning to get this trip under way - Chloe had needed to work out the best time for her to use up her accrued leave, and she’d had to wait to get enough after using it when she fled to Europe after seeing his Devil face. But eventually with much wrangling on her part and some on his end, they’d managed to organise two weeks away - the first in Tuscany in the private villa he usually rented out to holidaymakers, then another week in Vienna in a mountain chateau he owned.

“I just can’t believe we finally got away from everyone. I was going to murder someone if I caught a case yesterday,” Chloe said, wrapping her arms around her Devil’s waist and nuzzling into his chest. He was always warm and the height difference always made her feel precious he tucked her head under his chin. His arms came around her and they stood like that, just enjoying each other's presence for a little while.

Eventually they broke apart, and Lucifer bent his head and kissed her, tongue sliding between her lips. Chloe lifted a hand and ran her fingers through his hair, freeing it from its ruthless styling and making him look sexily rumpled. It was a favourite look of hers. She deepened the angle of the kiss, wrapping a leg around his waist. He hitched her up, and she wrapped the other leg around him as well. He carried her from the balcony where they’d been standing and into the house. Because it was his house and there was a piano, he sat her on it, and it let out a discordant set of notes in protest. It had been a few days since they’d been with each other since she’d had to get all her paperwork down before leaving and had wanted to spend the final night before her holiday with her daughter. She’s fallen asleep on the plane within an hour of take-off and had woken when they landed in Tuscany.

“Wait,” she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. He stopped immediately, dropping his hands to his sides and taking a step back. She noticed and shook her head. “No, just I want to show you something, and if we get too carried away, you won’t see it.” She took his hand and led him to the bedroom, which wasn’t far for where they stood. She guided him to the bed and gestured for him to sit. He obeyed, now curious as to what she was going to do. She disappeared into the adjoining bathroom for a moment and closed the door. He shook his head and took off his shoes and socks, stuffing his socks into his shoe. He removed his suit jacket and, standing, hung it on a hook on the back of the door. He could put it away properly later, but there was no point in creasing the Armani if he didn’t have to. He returned to the spot where his Detective had left him and a few minutes later she appeared, wearing a short navy silk robe that skimmed the top of her thighs and allowed brief hints of lace to peek out as she walked towards him.

Chloe approached the bed and stopping a few feet from it, allowed the robe to slide from her shoulders and pool at her feet. The bra, kickers and garter set were sheer-mesh sparingly covered with small navy stars, edged with navy lace. The set, appropriately titled Luxx, had caught Chloe’s eye during one of her midnight online-shopping sessions whilst waiting for Lucifer to entertain the crowds at LUX. She’d ordered it and it had arrived the day before, allowing her to wear it on the trip. It had the affect she was after as his pupils expanded and his voice grew hoarse. “Detective, you do love a surprise, don’t you?”

With a laugh, she stepped forward and straddled him, picking up where they’d left off. Her fingers made short work of the buttons of his shirt, and she helped him shrug it off his shoulders. She reached for his belt and undid it, gaining access to the zipper of his suit pants. Before she could get any further though, he stood, supporting her back and butt with his arms.

“Where are were going?” she asked, wondering where he was taking her.

“You’ll soon see,” was his reply. He opened the doors to the bedroom balcony and stepped outside. The sun had almost fully set now, but it was still warm. The moon was full, and they were the only souls for miles. He wanted to give her a novel experience - or new for them, anyway. He located what seemed to be a good spot and knelt down, lowering her onto the grass.

“We’re outside!” she said incredulously. The breeze, which was warm, blew gently over them, causing her nipples to harden.

“Indeed, we are. There no-one else around,” he told her, making his way down her torso from neck to navel, laying soft kisses. The protest died on her lip when he sucked her nipple through the thin mesh of the bra and sent ripples of pleasure through her. He had a point - they were entirely alone after all. She ran her fingernails up his back, something she knew he liked, as he shifted his attention to her other breast. The grass tickled her back, and she’d probably have bites all over her tomorrow, but she didn’t care at that point. She wrapped her legs around her waist again, wanting the friction and not getting nearly enough of it.

Moving on from her breasts and down her belly, Lucifer reached the waistband of the very sexy underwear. Instead of his usual habit of ripping when he was in a hurry, he hooked fingers in the waistband and pulled them down around her knees then bent one leg and pulled her foot though then the other, discarding the knickers beside them. The garter belt was definitely staying on, though. Lowering his head, he found her clit and flicked it with his tongue before running his tongue all the way down and back up, causing waves of pleasure to pool in her belly. He pushed her thighs apart and bent her legs at the knees, allowing him more access to her.

Chloe locked her ankles around his head as his tongue slid in and out of her, while a hand worked her clit simultaneously. Her hands scrabbled for purchase on the grass and eventually found his hair, fingers weaving in and clinging tightly. Pressing him closer to her, she felt the orgasm cresting in her and felt her entire body tense before she peaked and slid over into the pleasure of sensation she got as the orgasm erupted inside her. Feeling her quiver and shake, Lucifer pulled away and let her ride the sensation. When the world came back, she opened her eyes and beckoned to him. He came face to face with her, propping himself on his elbows so as not to squash her. She kissed him, then patted the ground beside her. He rolled over to lie beside her, and they lay there contentedly for a few minutes watching the stars appear.

Chloe sat up and straddled Lucifer, getting her hands on his zipper before he could get the better of her She released him and found him ready and wiling, which was pretty much his usual state. Still wet from the tongue-fuck he’d just given her, she rose on her knees and took his length inside her, adjusting her position until she was happy. Looking down at him and seeing the stars reflected in his eyes, she asked him, “Tell me about the stars.”

“The stars?”

“Mmm hmm. I want you to tell me about the stars while I, quote, ‘shag you senseless’,” she said grinning down at him.

“Oh, well, I can do that. Probably.” His voice trailed off as she contracted her inner muscles to squeeze him. “Ah yes, the um, stars.”

Chloe found a pace she liked and moved, listening as he spoke about the various constellations whilst becoming more and more distracted. She enjoyed listening to his voice and saw no reason why she shouldn’t enjoy it while they had sex. Especially since he wanted to do it outdoors. Every so often, she’d squeeze those inner muscles, and he’d stutter or break off mid-sentence, whilst his brain was temporarily overwhelmed. Enjoying herself, she took one of his hands and slipped it between their joined bodies, wanting the stimulation on her clit whilst she increased the pace. Satisfied, she ground herself into his clever fingers, increasing her own pleasure as well as his. Finally, feeling the climax rising in her again, she squeezed him long and hard and made him come just as she did.

After, collapsed against his chest, him still inside her, she said. “You’re so gorgeous when you talk about the stars.”

“Well, it was the stars on that outfit that undid me, darling,” he replied, his brain still coming back online.” He kissed her softly, stroking a hand lightly down her back, perfectly content where he was for the moment.

“I’m so glad we have this time away. Plenty of opportunity for... stargazing,” she said, nuzzling into the side of his neck.

“Is that what we’re calling it now?”

“I think it’s appropriate, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Mmm,” he said, feeling himself become erect again.

“Already?”

“Darling, remember who you’re talking to.”

“Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget that we are literally different species.” Chloe laughed and kissed his lips, then rolled off him. “As much as I’d love to continue this - I’m starving.” She picked up her knickers and wiggled back into them, then walked back towards the house, looking back at him over her shoulder. “You coming?”

“I already did, twice.” She laughed, and it echoed in the silent night air. He sat up and then rose to his feet and followed her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment during the second half of the two-week getaway.

The chateau in Vienna was comparatively small compared to most of Lucifer’s other properties. It consisted of a main living/kitchen area with a gigantic stone fireplace, a bedroom and a bathroom. There were soft rugs on the stone floors and it was well-stocked with appropriate supplies. She was curled up on the couch beside him, watching the flames flicker in the fireplace, since it had stared snowing outside while they’d eaten dinner. Her belly was full after a hearty meal of goulash and Semmelknödel, finished with a dessert of apple strudel. She was content to stay where she were she was for the rest of the week.

Lucifer pressed a button on a remote and a panel in the roof opened, showing the snowflakes landing on the roof.

“Huh, you have skylights in here. That's pretty cool.” Chloe commented, looking up into the dark night sky.

“Yes, and they clear the snow on the outside as they open.” Lucifer explained. “Although it’s not exactly the most attractive view at the moment.”

Chloe turned to look at him then. Maybe it was the wine, but most likely it was just him, but, she was feeling quite partial towards her Devil right then, and leaning in to kiss him, said, “I don’t know, my view right now is pretty damn good.”

He grinned at her. “Is that so, Detective? I must say mine is rather attractive as well.”

“It’s about to get a whole lot better,” she said, reaching for the bottom hem of her sweater and pulling the whole thing up and off. She tossed it on the floor beside the couch. His hands came up and run along her sides before his hands skimmed across the tops of her breasts, exposed more than usual by the low-cut lacy red bra she was wearing. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting that join her sweater as well. She let out a happy hum as he lowered his head to use his skilful tongue on her nipples. She bent back, allowing him more access, the hum turning into a low drawn-out moan of pleasure.

Lucifer enjoyed tasting his Detective in as many ways as he could. The soft, supple skin of her breasts was especially tantalising as he caused her to writhe in pleasure as he sucked, licked and nibbled to his heart’s content. He felt her arch back, changing the angle slightly and giving him more access. Eventually having his fill, for the moment, he pulled back to see Chloe’s eyes had gone a deeper blue as they did when she was particularly aroused. He laughed softly and obeyed when she commanded him to get his shirt off because ‘he was wearing too many damn clothes.’

Having divested himself of his shirt, he was surprised when she climbed off the couch. Then watching her hands go to her waistband, he realised she was just getting rid of her pants. The leggings slid down her legs to reveal a lacy red thong which showed off her bum - one of his favourite parts of her - perfectly. She studied him thoughtfully for a second. “You’ve still got too many clothes on. You better be naked when I get back.”

With that she walked away, heading into the bedroom. Watching her and the way her bum jiggled slightly as she walked away, he very carefully undid his pants. Before he even shifted to pull them off, his cock sprang free, ready to join in. Standing up, he let his pants fall down around his ankles and stepped out of them. Then he stretched out on the couch and waited for Chloe to come back.

Chloe walked into the bedroom and straight to Lucifer’s bedside table. Opening the top drawer revealed several bottles and tubes of lube. She found the one she wanted and took his pillow from the bed, then headed back out to the living area. She walked to stand closer to the fireplace and put the pillow on the floor, then knelt and curled her finger in a ‘come here’ gesture. Lucifer, with a delighted smirk on his face, came over to where she knelt and understanding what she wanted, laid down beside her.

She straddled him and putting some lube in her hands, stroked them up and down his cock, eliciting several grunts from him. She cupped his balls with one hand and gently applied a little more pressure, causing him to inhale sharply. She worked him with her hands, stroking, sometimes applying more pressure, until he felt his control fraying. Then she stopped, and it gave him a moment to get himself back together. She shifted position and now bent forward, her pussy now on display to him, so she could take him in her mouth. 

He lifted his hands and ran a finger down her folds, under the material of the thong she still wore, causing her to moan around his cock, which did all kinds of wonderful things to him. He kept stroking his thumb up and down and across her clit, at one point causing her to writhe with pleasure enough that she had to take her mouth off his cock in case she accidentally bit him. She changed positions again and sat to finish him with her hands. He could feel the wetness from her on his lower belly and licked the thumb he’d used it cause it. He thought about getting his mouth on her and how he’d make her eyelids flutter in pleasure as he thoroughly fucked her with fingers and tongue. She began playing with his balls, something he rather enjoyed from time to time and that, combined with her firm grip on his cock, made his grip on his control snap. He came, and she stroked him until the orgasm stopped.

Chloe turned to face Lucifer, his face now slack from pleasure, his eyes heavy as they often were after she’d made him come. “Enjoyed that did you?”

“Mmmm.” 

She stretched forward to kiss him, and his arms came around her. She nuzzled into his neck, content to stay there. He shifted, then rolled them over so she was now lying on her back and he was on top of her. He lifted her head gently and shoved the pillow underneath, then trailed his lips down her, beginning at the curve of her neck. He worked his way down, lingering on her breasts for a minute, then trailed kisses down her belly and along her inner thighs. She sighed happily.

He slid the lacy red thong down her legs and off, then spread her legs apart gently and dipped his head between her thighs. She felt his tongue glide along her clit, then moaned as he sucked and licked her. He stroked her slowly, letting the pleasure build gradually. Focusing his mouth on her clit, he slipped a finger inside her pussy and felt her hips buck under him with the additional stimulation. He added another finger. She’d already been close before she’d shifted positions when sucking him, so he knew it wouldn’t take too long to work her to the edge of completion. Sensing she was at that point, he stopped, removing his fingers and mouth from her.

She whined at the loss of sensation. He rose above her, holding himself up with one hand and let her watch him put the fingers that had been in her, in his mouth and suck them clean. She made a sound that was a cross between a sigh, a moan, and a purr at this. He shifted back to where he’d been and began working her clit with his tongue again. 

Her breath quickened, and she desperately wanted the release he was working her up to. She felt his mouth move lower and then a thumb stroking her clit while his tongue slid in and out of her pussy. She felt the orgasm build and finally he sent her over the edge and into the temporary oblivion.

After her brain reset, Chloe felt Lucifer leave but stayed sprawled where she was. He was very often a cuddler, especially since he discovered she enjoyed a post-sex or post-orgasm cuddle. Just when she was beginning to wonder if he’d gotten distracted by something, he came back, arms full of pillows.

“What are you up to?” She asked, rolling onto her side to watch him pile pillows in different height piles all close together. He tweaked the pillow piles a little then turned to face her.

“I was wondering if we could try something - nothing too out of the ordinary, just a different position,” he asked, a little shyly.

He almost never asked her for anything too unusual when it came to their bedroom activities, except for the occasional use of restraints, so she was willing to listen to what he wanted. She knew if she was uncomfortable with the situation he wouldn't push, but so far she hadn’t found too much she didn’t enjoy - with him, anyway. Sitting up, she said, “Okay. What did you want to try?”

He gave her a basic explanation and there wasn't anything she found objectionable so she agreed. She lay face-down on the pillows, her knees bent with her butt in the air and her shoulders facing the floor. She was supported underneath by the pillows. She wiggled her butt to indicate she was happy with her position. He knelt behind her, his knees in between hers, and slowly slid his cock inside her. This was met with a throaty moan of pleasure from Chloe as she felt him fill her. Gripping her hips firmly but gently, Lucifer began to thrust slowly, gradually building up the pace so as to prolong the experience for both of them.

She tightened her inner muscles around his cock, causing pleasure to shoot up into his belly. This caused him to grip her hips a little tighter and she shifted slightly, changing the angle a bit. Pushing herself up onto her arms like she was going to do push-ups, she looked at him over her shoulder. His eyes were half-closed, and the firelight caught his hair and face, making them glow softly. He looked exactly how one might imagine a fallen angel would look - erotic and sinful. She had a moment to think what he’d look like if his wings were out when they appeared. He looked vaguely surprised for a second, then saw her looking and smiled seductively at her. _Holy fuck_ , she thought. _Literally_.

He saw her looking at him, and seeing her looking at him over her shoulder while he fucked her from behind would definitely keep him satisfied when he couldn’t get his hands on her to do so. That fact that she was turned on immensely by his wings mean he didn’t bother putting them away when they’d accidentally popped out, but instead he just increased the pace. He couldn’t have lasted much longer anyway - she did all sorts of things to his control. He felt her squeeze him again and thrust harder, slipping a hand around to stroke her clit and bring her faster. He felt her reach the edge and as he was right there with her, sent her over.

“Lucifer.”

“Chloe.”

The world went dark, and they collapsed onto the pillows, both utterly spent.

Chloe opened her eyes, her face smushed into the pillow, Lucifer sprawled on top of her. She nudged him gently with an elbow and he shifted his weight so she could breathe properly.

“Well.” She couldn’t think of much more to say. His wings were cocooning them in a curtain of white feathers. She was warm because of his body heat and the fire, and reasonably comfortable for the moment. The pillow piles had collapsed somewhat when they had. “We probably shouldn't do that too often or one of us is going to have a heart attack or something.”

“Mmmm.” He shifted and suddenly his weight was gone and so was his body heat. He returned a few seconds later and covered them both with a thick blanket. He pulled Chloe against him and nuzzled her neck for a minute. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For trusting me enough to try something a bit different.”

“It was nice. Plus, you know you only have to ask. We can always discuss it if I'm not sure.”

“I love you.” Chloe was glad he couldn't see her grin. He rarely said it spontaneously - he was still figuring that out, so when he did she treasured it.

“I love you too, Lucifer.”

They fell asleep, curled up together on a pile of pillows under a blanket until the morning sun streamed through the skylight they’d forgotten to close.


End file.
